


Hell Is Only Three Steps Away

by SugarSkull



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSkull/pseuds/SugarSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle for New York, Loki must complete the work he was destined to. Should he fail, the prophecies will fulfill and Ragnarok will come, destroying everything he holds dear and those that he never thought he would care for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Is Only Three Steps Away

He is burdened with glorious purpose. From the day he created his first spark of magic, Loki knew he would one day become part of something great. He had always known he was highly intelligent, much more intelligent than his companions and being particularly fond of causing high levels of mischief demonstrated that he was a scholar, a magician, and above all: one of the best strategists Asgard had ever seen.

It was obvious to him, once he learned of the so called Avengers, that they would prove too powerful an enemy should they band together. They were strong yes, much stronger than him, but even with their brain power combined (and he did in fact recognise the fact that both Dr. Banner and Stark were highly intelligent) they were no match for his war intellect.

The fools pegged the war won, completely unaware that it was, in fact, the first battle out of many that were soon to come. The fact they believed they had protected the Earth and sent a message to all other realms stating that “Midgard was not to be trifled with” proved how idiotic they were.

If anything, they set out a challenge. If Laufey were still alive, he would be dying to try his hand at conquering Earth again.

No matter how weak the kingdom, a king enjoy’s challenges.

Allying himself with The Other and Thanos proved easy, floating around the void and feeling degraded for not only losing a battle, but also being denied by the man he thought his father had left him appearing like clay; soft and ready to be moulded to their will. Loki gave in to the gems power and did of course give Thanos what he desired, reconnaissance of Earth and its heroes. 

Letting himself be moulded and controlled by Thano’s power, and his promises of power, was the perfect way to hide the true object of Loki’s desire, that which required he rain destruction on Earth.

He can now look back and think of how the small hitch in his plan had actually worked itself out. Loki had imagined that Thor would succumb to his rage and use his hammer hard enough to knock Loki out of the gems control, but he had forgotten that Thor had grown a heart and no longer was easily thrown into rage.

Thankfully, the beast was fully content in making God of Mischief shaped holes on to the floor of Stark’s tower.

The soft hiss of the air pressure securing the doors shut brought the god out of his thoughts. At the door stood Thor, for once his face void of emotion (there was a miniscule discomfort in Loki’s chest which he chose to promptly ignore), and Stark at his side. He could have said something, if he were not muzzled and chained like a dog. 

Loki stood and with face held high, walked over to them. He allowed the two to escort him out of the cells, down the highly lit hallway, out of the building and into an expensive sports car. 

No doubt belonging to Stark.

Out of the cell and in the fresh air, where he could see the environment around him, it was only a matter of variables Loki had little to no control arranging themselves into their correct places for his mission to be over. 

The ride to the rendezvous point where he and Thor would go back to Asgard was a very short one, they arrived within a few short minutes, and as if it was synchronisation, the rest of the Avengers arrived within seconds after they had.

Loki followed Thor to the centre of the circle inscribed on the floor and waited. It was at the exact moment in which Loki was filled with dread and reaching for the device containing the Tesseract, certain that the variables he was so harshly counting on would not complete their missions and he would have to face Odin earlier than he though, that Loki saw his objective.

She was walking through the park, talking very lively, but with a soft voice, on a cellular device. Her hair was long, tight curls making it bounce around her hips as if in a fast paced dance, and white as snow. Pink lips held up a smile that could brighten Hel’s day, a perfect straight nose set between a pair of wide golden eyes that shone with life. The young woman was tall and had what his mother used to refer as “birthing hips” before she nudged him towards eligible women in the Great Hall.

Everything about her screamed life.

His plan went into action too fast for anyone to react. Thor was too busy not looking Loki in the eyes to see how quickly they bled into red. His chains were encased in ice and broken, magic blocked or not, he was still a god and a Juton. 

With the Casket of Ancient Winters in his hand, it was seconds before Thor, Dr. Banner, and the super-human were fully covered in thick ice. Another variable that worked to his advantage. The other three were quickly frozen at the feet and disarmed through his magic. 

The white haired woman was now frozen with fear, her phone on the ground, as she became aware of the god walking towards her. Loki could hear the yells and screams from Stark, Barton, and Romanoff.

They were just empty threats to him, no matter how much they wished they could do to him what they were saying.

Loki stepped in front of the young woman, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a charming smile. 

He then shoved his hand into her stomach, ripping through skin tissue and muscle with nothing but his fingers. Her pained screams fell on deaf ears as he continued to rummage through her internal organs. The hand Loki had on her shoulder moved to help him lay her carefully on the grass so that he could search her body easier. 

He only had twenty seconds until SHIELD showed up, he had to find it.

His hand worked its way up her body, rumaging between her lungs, behind it, in front of it, everywhere looking for the object. He was close to riffling around the heart when his fingers touched the small object attached to an artery that did not truly exist. He pulled it quickly out of her body, a small pearl like gem, and crushed it in his hand, the powder mixing with the blood that covered his entire arm. 

The woman was still awake, he would have suspected she would have been unconscious from the pain, but she surprised him. Loki leaned over her body and placed his lips close to her right ear as a healing hand was placed on her stomach.

“Surixisge, Domyriue Vizoivet.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are two OC's, both some what important to the story line, but this does revolve around Loki and Tony. This is a very short chapter, and I will be making the next ones longer, but I just wanted to test it out at first!


End file.
